Compacts for the storage and transportation of cosmetics such as powder, wet/dry foundation, rouge or blush, are well established in the art. Such compacts typically have a base member with a compartment therein for holding and storing the desired cosmetic and a cover member that is pivotally hinged to the base member of the device which allows movement of the cover member between an open and closed position. By opening and closing the cover, the user can obtain access to the cosmetics or protect the cosmetic from damage while transporting the make-up contained therein, respectively. One may typically open any woman's handbag and find one or more such compacts.
Therapeutic massage devices, commonly known as vibrators, are also well established in the art. A typical vibrator is comprised of a power source, controller, a variable speed motor, an eccentric mass attached to the spindle of the variable speed motor and a means for electrically connecting the power source to the controller and for connecting the controller to the motor. These devices, while they have multiple therapeutic uses, are generally recognizable as vibrators used for sexual stimulation. As such, the public display of such devices carries with it a degree of societal disapproval. Even the perception of public disapproval is such as to cause a stigma against public display or everyday transportation of these devices. Thus, while the therapeutic benefits of these devices cannot reasonably be disputed, the societal stigma attached to their public display renders it unlikely to find such a device in a handbag or other form of carry on luggage. While some have attempted to disguise these devices as other items, such as cellular phones or lipstick containers, the aforementioned devices continue to perform only one function and this is to act as a vibrator. As such, they unnecessarily take up additional space in a handbag.
The present invention comprises not one, but two containers: a lower, base container, that houses a power supply, controller, variable speed motor with an eccentric mass attached to said motor's spindle, i.e., the vibrator components, and an upper container containing actual, usable, cosmetic powder(s). As such, this invention addresses not only the user's privacy concerns, but also eliminates the necessity carrying a separate device thus saving valued cargo space in a handbag or carry-on luggage.
This invention has been designed, constructed and sized to resemble a typical cosmetic compact such as is used to transport and store powder, wet/dry foundation, rouge or blush. However, this invention is unique and novel in that it not only serves the aforementioned cosmetic storage and transportation functions, it also serves as a discrete means for the storage and transportation of a fully functional therapeutic massage unit, also known as a vibrating egg.
In the preferred embodiment, the upper and lower compartments share a middle cylindrical component referred to herein as the swing cover (See, FIG. 5, #7). The swing cover serves multiple functions. The top surface of the swing cover (see FIG. 10), serves as a hinged point of attachment for the cover (FIG. 5, #1) at its 6:00 position (FIG. 10, #8), a hinged point of attachment for the applicator tray (FIG. 5, #4) at its 9:00 position (FIG. 10, #10); the locus and attachment point of the latching mechanism (FIG. 5, #11) and serves as a cylindrical receptacle (FIG. 10, #9) for the cosmetic cake. When the applicator tray is folded flat such that it overlays the make-up cake (FIG. 5, #4) and the cover is closed so the rim of the cover it snaps over the top surface of the latching mechanism, the contents of the upper compartment are securely stored for transportation. (FIG. 1).
Also in the preferred embodiment, lower portion of the swing cover (FIG. 11) serves as the pivoting lid of the lower compartment. The upper and lower compartments are held together by means of a vertically protruding pivot post (13) located on the lower surface of the swing cover (FIG. 11, #13) which post mates with a post receptacle (26) in the base. The pivot post is approximately positioned between the outer radius of the lower surface of the swing cover's cylindrical receptacle at its 6:00 position (FIG. 11, #13) and the hinged point of attachment for the cover (8). The actual locations of the pivot post (13) and post receptacle (26) (hereinafter collectively referred to as the “post assembly”) are not crucial, except that the radial location of the post assembly must be sufficiently distant from the vertical axis of the invention to permit the user to access all of the component features of the lower compartment (including the removable/replaceable vibrating egg, wire ribbon and retractor assembly (17) and the control panel) when the swing cover is rotated to its fully open position. FIG. 15. Furthermore, the pivot post (7) and pivot post receptacle (26) must be coaxially aligned such that the entirety of the exterior surfaces of the upper and lower compartments and concentrically aligned when the swing cover is in its fully closed position (FIG. 1), and no portion of the base cover tray (18) is visible when viewed from the top of the device looking down. FIG. 2. A relief channel is cut, from approximately 8:00 to 12:00, in the lower radial surface of the swing cover (FIG. 11, ##16A, 16B). This channel mates with a corresponding ridge located in the base, from approximately 4:00 to 12:00 on the top radial surface of the base (FIG. 14, ##24A, 24B) when the swing cover is in the fully closed position. It is important to note that the mating of these recesses and ridges prevents over-rotation of the swing cover, and permits the cover to rotate in one direction. See, FIG. 6.
To open the lower compartment in the preferred embodiment, the swing cover is rotated in a counterclockwise direction. As the top compartment pivots counterclockwise, a gap forms between the mating surfaces of the swing cover and base (FIG. 7) and the egg and cartridge holder/base cover (18) begins to become visible (FIG. 8, #18). (Note: Nothing prohibits the swing cover and base mating surfaces from being located 180 degrees opposite from those depicted in the drawings. If the device was designed in such a manner, it would function identically as to that described herein, with the exception that the swing cover would have to be rotated in the clockwise position to open the lower compartment.
As the swing plate continues to rotate counterclockwise, more elements of the lower container become visible. (FIG. 16). Please note that even with the device three-quarters open, crucial elements that identify the device as a vibrator, such as the entirety of the vibrating egg and control panel, are still shielded from view in the event that the device is inadvertently partially opened. Full access to the lower compartment may be had when the swing cover is rotated 180 degrees counterclockwise, whereby the majority of the vibrating egg and control panel are exposed. (FIG. 15).
Finally, this invention is unique and novel in that it utilizes a removable and replaceable vibrating egg, wire ribbon and retractor assembly (17). Said assembly may be removed for regular cleaning or replaced should any component part of the assembly be damaged and the unit rendered inoperable.